


I Take Pride In What I Am

by mdelpin



Series: I Take Pride In What I Am 2019 [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Acceptance, Angst, Crush at First Sight, Crushes, Dancing, Drabble, Drinking, Drunken Kissing, Embarrassment, End, F/F, Families of Choice, Family, Family Drama, Female Friendship, First Kiss, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Jealousy, Loss of Parent(s), Love Confessions, M/M, Prompt Fic, Protective Silver Fullbuster, Running Away, Tumblr: FTLGBTales, Unrequited Love, ftlgbtpride2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-06 05:45:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19056406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mdelpin/pseuds/mdelpin
Summary: A Collection of Picture Drabbles written for the Fairy Tail Lgbtales June 2019 Tumblr Pride event. No idea how many of these I will do, or what pairings but I'm starting with my favorite!





	1. Through All The Hard Times, I'm On Your Side (GrayxNatsu)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm working on a lot of stuff at the moment, including several GrayxNatsu events that are coming up starting next month, but I wanted to be a part of this. 
> 
> I decided I would try to think of moments in Fairy Tail that reminded me of the prompts and then try to write a short drabble based on them. Don't know how well it will work out but I like trying out different things, so I figured it was worth a shot.

Day 1 Prompt: “Through all the hard times, I’m on your side”  
Pairing: Gray x Natsu

We’ve known each other for so long now I can barely remember what I was like before we met. I know I was colder, content to live in isolation as I put up wall after wall to protect myself from the pain I was convinced awaited me. I thought it was the only way to be after everything I’d been through. **  
**

But from the moment we met, you showed me there was another way. That you could smile through your tears, and find joy anywhere as long as you were willing to take the time to look. You taught me that a life devoid of hope was empty.

And even though I fought against you for so long, I finally came to realize that it was when I fought beside you that I felt the most alive. So through all the hard times, I will always be on your side. 

Because a life without your love is no life at all.


	2. Wonder If you even notice I’m there (FreedxLaxus,Freed&Gray,NatsuxGray)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freed could only stand there, watching Laxus' retreating back and wondering what had possessed him to do something so bold as asking Laxus to dance. And Laxus had... just walked away. Freed could feel his cheeks burning and the sting of the tears from how embarrassed he felt. The air in the room became oppressive, and he felt the need to go outside and just breathe some fresh air while he got himself back under control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Wonder If you even notice I’m there  
> Pairings: Freed x Laxus, Natsu x Gray, Gray & Freed

Disclaimer: All Fairy Tail Characters Belong to Hiro Mashima

Pairing: Freed x Laxus, Natsu x Gray, Gray & Freed 

Freed could only stand there, watching Laxus' retreating back and wondering what had possessed him to do something so bold as asking Laxus to dance. And Laxus had... just walked away. Freed could feel his cheeks burning and the sting of the tears from how embarrassed he felt. The air in the room became oppressive, and he felt the need to go outside and just breathe some fresh air while he got himself back under control. 

He looked for the door that led out to the large balcony and swiftly began walking in that direction, blissfully oblivious to the looks he was getting from Bickslow and Evergreen. He'd hoped to be alone, but there was already someone there. Although from the way he was standing, it seemed as if he too was trying to get away from something. 

Gray turned his head to see who had entered the balcony, apprehension clearly written on his features. When he recognized Freed, he relaxed visibly. 

"Everything alright?" Freed asked him, happy to think about anything else than the enormous faux pas he'd just committed. 

“Yeah, I just needed to get away from the craziness,” Gray responded, once again turning his gaze back to the moonlit night sky. 

“I take it Juvia 2.0 is not to your liking?” Freed offered his guildmate an understanding smile. 

Gray chuckled, “You could say that, apparently Juvia 2.0 is jealous of a twelve-year-old.” 

Freed nodded, remembering he'd seen the ice mage dancing with Wendy earlier. He'd thought it had looked rather sweet. "How do you and Natsu handle that?" 

Gray startled at his words and looked ready to deny them but opted to just ask, “How do you know about that?” 

Freed smiled, “It’s not so hard to figure out if you know what to look for.” 

Gray studied him and just when Freed thought he was going to ask how he’d figured it out, Gray surprised him by turning the conversation around to him. “Why are _you_ out here?” 

“I just needed some air, it was getting too lively in there,” Freed lied and from the way Gray narrowed his eyes it appeared he wasn’t very convincing. 

"It wouldn't have anything to do with a tall, brooding dragon slayer?" Gray challenged, "Come on, Freed, you're not as subtle as you think either." 

“I suppose not,” Freed replied with a wan smile. 

A waiter came out with a tray full of drinks and Freed, and Gray each helped themselves to one. They clinked glasses and quickly emptied them, returning them to the server's tray before he left the area. 

“Did something happen?” Gray continued to press and Freed decided he may as well tell him. 

Maybe Gray would advise him he was a fool to harbor feelings for someone so unattainable, and perhaps he would believe him. Then again, Freed told himself that every day and it didn't seem to do anything. 

"It was nothing, I asked him to dance, and he refused," Freed smiled at Gray. 

Gray surprised Freed by laughing, “Have you ever considered that maybe he doesn’ t know how and it embarrassed him?” 

“Doesn’t know how?” Freed stiffened at the thought that Laxus wouldn’t know something as simple as dancing. 

“Yeah, Freed. Doesn’t know how,” Gray repeated, “Why do you think I was dancing with Wendy?” 

“I assumed you just wanted to,” Freed shrugged. 

"Well, I mean, yeah. I like to dance, but my idiot boyfriend doesn't know how and he's too stubborn to let me teach him." Gray rolled his eyes at Freed, "I asked Wendy cause I thought she'd be a safe choice, I just wasn't expecting Juvia to flip out over it." 

“I suppose you might be right,” Freed conceded, “I hadn’t given it any thought.” 

"Well, you're owed a dance," Gray offered him his hand, and when Freed accepted, he led him as they danced on the balcony. It was platonic, but it still made Freed feel a little better. It was nice to be able to just let his barriers down and enjoy himself without worrying about what others would think. 

“Natsu doesn’t mind you dancing with others?” Freed asked politely. 

“Nah, and even if he did, maybe it would make him want to learn,” Gray grinned in a way that made Freed snort. Gray spun him around a few times, making Freed grin like a kid. 

"Now, what's going on with Laxus?" Gray gave him a knowing look, but his expression was kind, and Freed decided to be open for once. 

“I don’t know, sometimes I wonder if he even notices I’m there, you know?” Freed couldn’t keep his frustration from seeping through his words. 

"That's stupid, of course, I notice you're there!" Laxus snapped, startling both of them out of their dance. 

Gray immediately took his arms off of Freed and took a step backward, perhaps noticing the sudden charge of electricity in the air. He stood there, not knowing what to do. 

“That jerk from Lamia Scale is trying to get Natsu to dance with him,” Laxus informed Gray, smirking as he saw the ice mage tense up and after giving Freed a nervous look dart back into the ballroom, purpose in every step. 

Laxus’ shoulders shook as he watched Gray’s retreat before setting his gaze back on Freed. 

“About earlier,” He lost some of his assuredness as he tried to figure out what he wanted to say. 

“You don’t have to say anything, “ Freed shrugged the incident away, “I shouldn’t have been so forward.” 

“No,” Laxus growled in frustration, “That’s not it at all, you, you caught me by surprise that’s all. I panicked.” 

“Panicked?” Freed cocked his head, “I hardly think that being asked to dance is a reason for panic.” 

"It is when you don't know how," Laxus explained, "And when you dislike the idea of looking foolish in front of others." 

“I see.” 

Freed turned away, his cheeks once again burning. He wasn't sure how to react to what Laxus was telling him, and he wanted to leave before it could turn any more awkward. 

He could hear Laxus sigh behind him but decided not to turn around. 

"Look, Freed, I do notice you. Hell, more than I want to sometimes." Laxus had moved to stand next to him, and as he spoke, he'd grabbed Freed's hand in his. Freed peered at him in amazement, as he looked down at their joined hands. 

“I don’t understand.” 

Laxus grabbed Freed’s other hand and placed it on his shoulder. “I want you to teach me to dance,” Laxus caught Freed’s gaze and tried to transmit how nervous he was, how quickly his heart was beating at what he was doing, the risk he was taking. “You always follow my lead, I think it’s time I follow yours.” 

Laxus smiled endearingly as Freed laughed at his joke, but he was puzzled, "What made you change your mind?" 

“I learned a lot of things about myself during that fight with the dragon, including what people are most important to me.” With a wink, he added, “But mostly, I don’t want to be like the fire idiot.” 

“How long where you standing there?” Freed sputtered in indignation. 

“Long enough, “ Laxus shrugged dismissively, “Now, how do we do this thing?” 

Freed attempted to teach Laxus how to dance, trying not to flinch every time his feet were stepped on. They wouldn’t be winning any contests any time soon, and he might end up with more injuries from dancing than fighting, but even so, Freed could easily count this as one of the best nights of his life, and maybe, he hoped, it would mark the beginning of something else. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Okay I admit it, I got carried away. It was supposed to be like 200 words but I hope you like it anyway. I really enjoy Freed and Gray as friends. :)


	3. I’m not tryna fall  in love, I just wanna get fucked up (CanaxMirajane, NatsuxGray, SilverxGildarts)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _I fuck everything up, that’s all I ever do! Damn it, I need a drink!_
> 
>  
> 
>  Cana changed her clothes and cleaned herself up a bit before opening the window in her room and climbing out. There was a bar not too far from their house, she could be there in ten minutes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “I’m not tryna fall in love, I just wanna get fucked up”  
> Pairing(s): CanaxMirajane, NatsuxGray, SilverxGildarts

Prompt: “I’m not tryna fall in love, I just wanna get fucked up” 

Pairing(s): CanaxMirajane, NatsuxGray, SilverxGildarts 

"Maybe if you didn't drink so much, shit like this wouldn't happen!" Silver snapped at Cana as he fretted over her. She looked like she'd been in a fight, parts of her clothing torn, several of her fingernails were broken, and a bruise was deepening on her left eye. 

"Dad!" Gray yelled, "That's enough, you know she was the victim here!" He knew his dad didn't mean to scream. Silver was just scared for her, and with Gildarts out of town, he felt responsible. Gray was scared too. 

Cana’s eyes were wild, looking around Silver and towards the front door of the house. Silver caught the direction of her gaze and moved to block her. 

"Don't even think of going out again, young lady!" 

"You're not my father, you're Gray's father, and I don't even know what my father sees in you. I hate you!" Cana's words were slurred, but they impacted Silver just as much as if every syllable had been enunciated perfectly. 

She locked herself in her room, turning the music on as loud as she dared so that they couldn't hear her sobs. They had only been living together as a family for a few months, but this was the first time her father had left her alone with Gray and his dad. 

She was still shaken from what had happened and to make things worse she knew Silver was right. She did drink too much, made stupid decisions like the one that had gotten her in trouble that very night. It had been nothing out of the ordinary, she'd met a guy, and they'd hit it off, but she hadn't expected him to try anything. He'd seemed nice, and she'd let her defenses down and when he'd offered to give her a ride home she'd accepted. 

When they got to the house he wouldn't let her get out of the car, and then he started kissing her, and that part had been okay but when he tried to do more she started to fight back, and that's when everything turned ugly, even though it was still a bit hazy. Cana didn't remember how she had gotten the shiner, and she knew she'd been lucky that Silver had come home and figured out what was happening. 

She shouldn’t have said those things to him, he beat the crap out of that guy for trying to take advantage of her. They weren’t even true, she loved him, and she knew exactly what her dad saw in him, it was all the things she had seen in Gray in high school, but as a friend. 

Now Silver would call her dad and tell him everything, or even worse what if he left her dad cause he couldn't deal with her? Oh, god, no! It had taken her dad all this time to find someone he liked after her mother died. She couldn't be responsible for ruining that for him. Her anxiety started to kick in, and she couldn't breathe. 

_I fuck everything up, that’s all I ever do! Damn it, I need a drink!_

She changed her clothes and cleaned herself up a bit before opening the window in her room and climbing out. There was a bar not too far from their house, she could be there in ten minutes. 

xxx 

Cana entered the bar and was disappointed to see a different bartender. This one had pink hair, and he was looking at her with concern, probably trying to figure out whether he should serve her or not, she thought. 

Before he had a chance to say anything, she ordered her usual drink, and after deliberating for a few seconds, he went and mixed it. 

“Here you go,” The bartender handed her the drink, “You want a steak or something?” 

"What?" Cana arched an eyebrow finding the comment somewhat random, and confused to find that small gesture hurt. 

“For your eye, it’s swelling up,” He replied, “There might be some frozen vegetables out back.” 

“Oh, no, that’s okay handsome, I’m good. Just keep these coming.” 

He looked at her unsurely but extended out his hand, “I’m Natsu, I just started today. Do you come here often?” 

“Not if I can help it, this place is a dump,” Cana snorted, “But it’s home. I’m Cana by the way.” 

Natsu nodded at her, he seemed friendly but not too familiar. 

“Hey is that girl working today?” Cana suddenly asked, “What’s her name…. Mary Jane?” 

Natsu thought about it for a moment as he wiped down the bar, "I'm terrible with names, what does she look like?" 

“Silver hair, gorgeous blue eyes, a voice to die for,” Cana drawled, her tone flippant. 

"Gorgeous blue eyes?" Natsu rolled his eyes at her and grinned, and Cana found herself liking him more and more. 

“Well I mean, yours aren’t bad either, but you’re not my type,” Cana winked at him smiling in relief when he just chuckled at her comment. 

"I think I know who you mean," Natsu replied to her earlier question, "I'm not sure what her name is, but she's supposed to start at my break, which is in about thirty minutes. I gotta go check on some other customers, holler if you need anything." 

Cana gave him a small wave and wondered briefly if he were gay, he was hot and friendly, and she thought Gray might like him. Maybe she'd get around to asking him after she'd had a few more drinks. 

She grabbed her phone out of her purse to see if she had any messages. She had a few missed calls from Gray and a text from Silver, who was freaking out about not finding her in her room and begging her to reply. 

She put her phone back in her purse, chasing her guilt away with her drink. For all her earlier worries, she didn't want to think about it now. She was away from it and looking forward to seeing the hot bartender. 

Cana had always found girls pretty or interesting, but she'd never been taken enough with one to want more than friendship. The only girl she'd ever kissed was some random girl whose name she'd forgotten. It had been at a high school party during a game of Spin the Bottle. Truth be told, she couldn't even remember if she'd liked it or not, and of course, there had been alcohol involved. 

Actually, this bartender was the reason for a lot of her current troubles. As much as she lived surrounded by gay men, Cana was having difficulty accepting that she found girls more attractive than guys. 

She knew she was ridiculous. Obviously, no one in her life would fault her for it, but it went against everything she'd always expected of herself, and Cana was nothing if not stubborn. So she'd been forcing herself into situations with guys, and of course, that's precisely what had led her to her current predicament. 

When she was sober, she couldn't handle the thoughts about her burgeoning interest in girls, when she was drunk; however, it was another matter entirely. Of course, she had no idea whether the bartender was even interested in her, but Cana figured there was nothing wrong with some harmless flirting and she had some time to get ready. She finished her drink and called Natsu for another. 

Cana closed her eyes as she waited, trying to calm herself down before she could chicken out. Although the girl was friendly enough, Cana had never been brave enough to let her attraction be known. 

Natsu brought her drink and once again asked if she wanted something for her eye. He looked concerned, and it made her wonder how bad it actually looked. She fumbled for her compact in her blue fuzzy purse as Natsu waited with a knowing look on his face. 

She viewed herself in the reflective surface and flinched, she looked terrible. No wonder Silver had been flipping out. She quickly moved away from that thought, still refusing to deal with what had happened. 

“Oh my God, I look like shit!” Cana muttered, she started to think that maybe she should go home after all. But the alcohol was already mixing with what she’d drunk earlier refusing to allow logic to enter the situation. 

“Sure, frozen veggies and I should be good as new!” She chirped in what she thought was a quiet voice. 

Natsu was gone for a long time, and when he finally returned with a bag of frozen vegetables, he'd magically turned into the girl of Cana's dreams. She held out the bag for Cana, wincing in sympathy as she caught a glimpse of her eye. 

“Natsu told me you were asking about me,” The girl smiled and all Cana could do was peer at her from behind the bag of frozen produce.” 

"I'm Mirajane, but everyone calls me Mira. I know we've chatted before, but I don't think we've ever officially met." 

Cana stared at her, all words escaping her as she lost herself in the deep blue eyes that were looking at her with open curiosity. 

"Uh, I'm Cana," Thankfully, her brain decided to enter the conversation, although a bit late. 

Mira held her hand out to shake, and Cana grabbed it awkwardly, having to keep her other hand pressed against the veggies. 

“So, Natsu was concerned, is everything alright?” Mira pointed at her face, “Should we call someone for you?” 

“You mean you don’t think this looks cool?” Cana grinned, excited by being in Mira’s presence. 

“Well, it’s just the other eye was so perfect, I didn’t see the need to ruin it,” Mira winked at her as she pulled out some lemons and limes and began to slice them. 

Cana's cheeks were burning at the unexpected compliment, and she hoped that it wasn't enough to melt the veggies because the ice did feel pleasant on her bruised eye. She could hear Mira giggling at her and because she couldn't think of anything else to say she blurted out, "Hey, do you know if that new bartender is gay?" 

Mira seemed put off by the question, “I don’t know, but it’s really not something to be gossiping about.” 

"Oh, no! That's, oh god, you must think I'm terrible." Cana admitted, "I..he's cute and nice, and I thought he might hit it off with my stepbrother." 

Mira seemed to relax a little at her reply, "Oh, I have siblings too, I get what you mean. You want them to be with someone nice, but all they seem to find are jerks." 

Cana nodded, excited that she hadn’t screwed up irrevocably, “Yes, exactly! He’s getting over a bad breakup.” 

“Aren’t we all, “ Mira laughed as she handed her another drink, “You should keep that on for another ten minutes or so, I’ll be back to check up on you.” 

Cana stared after Mira, enraptured by the sound of her laughter. Yep, she was in trouble. Cana’s brain betrayed her, all thoughts erased but for what it would feel like to kiss Mira or even just hold her hand. 

She finished her drink quickly, trying to get to that state where she was free from thinking at all, but she was losing. The whole day was catching up to her, and the soothing coolness of the frozen vegetables pressed against her face was making her feel slightly sleepy. 

Cana heard an incessant beeping and shook her head, trying to figure out where it was coming from. After looking around the bar blankly, she finally thought to check her phone. In the time since she had last checked, it had exploded. There were messages from Gray, Silver, her father, and about four of her friends all desperately trying to find her, but it was Silver's message that broke her heart. 

_I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you, I was just scared. If you come home, I promise you I will pack my bags this second. But please, please come back. I need to know you're safe._

Leave? You can't leave! We need you! She put the phone on top of the bar as panic began to set in, but it was no match for the alcohol filled haze she had put herself in. She felt her body start to slump onto the bar, her hands instinctively cradling her head as she let herself rest. 

“Is she passed out?” Natsu hovered over the girl he’d been talking to earlier in the night even as he looked to Mira to figure out what to do, “Does this type of thing happen often?” 

“No, she’s a regular, I’ve never seen her like this before. Something must have happened, can you carry her to the break room? We can’t leave her out here like this.” Mira asked and before she was finished speaking Natsu had already vaulted over the bar and had Cana in his arms. 

She noticed Cana's phone on the bar and grabbed it when she saw it was unlocked. She felt terrible looking through the girl's phone, but she needed to call someone for her. She followed Natsu into the break room already calling the person on the last text. 

“Hi, is this uhm Silver?” 

Xxx 

“Gray, we gotta go,” Silver said the moment he hung up his phone, “I know where your sister is, come on.” 

They got into the car, both men still concerned even though the bartender had told Silver that Cana was fine and had just fallen asleep. Gray got out of the car as his father tried to find a parking space while calling Gildarts to let him know Cana had been located. 

He quickly entered the bar, coming face to face with one of the bartenders. He lost focus for a second as he was faced with one of the most attractive men he’d ever seen, who just happened to be staring at him with a confused face. 

“Uhm, it pains me to say this, but we have a strict No Shirt, No Service policy here,” The bartender said even as his eyes refused to move from Gray’s chest. 

"Damn it!" Gray looked down at himself not surprised to see that in his stress he'd managed to shed his shirt. It was an annoying habit, but if the look he was getting from the bartender was anything to go by, one he couldn't be too upset about at the moment. 

He looked around for his shirt and found it by the door. By the time he had put the shirt back on, the bartender had a beer waiting for him. 

“What’s this for?” 

“Well, I felt like I owed you something… I mean I got a show so…” He grinned and handed the beer over, “I’m Natsu by the way.” 

Gray found himself really liking that smile. 

“Thanks! I’m Gray,” He shook the man’s hand and found himself noticing how well his green eyes complimented his pink hair. 

“It’s been a rather exciting first day for me, one customer fell asleep and now an attractive man stripped in my bar,” Natsu commented. 

Gray knew there was something about that comment that was yelling for his attention. He pondered it for a moment and then grinned internally. Of course! Natsu thought he was attractive. He found himself smiling as he drank his beer. 

“Hey Gray, did you find your sister yet?” Silver came in, not paying much attention as he was still talking to Gildarts on the phone, who was now demanding to speak to his daughter. 

“Huh?” 

“Sister, asleep, bar… any of this ringing a bell?” Silver rolled his eyes at his son, immediately realizing he had somehow managed to lose him to a rather attractive young man. Not that he could blame him, there was something about his smile that reminded him of Gildarts a little, and he was well aware of how easy it was to get lost in that smile. 

“Oh, you must be Silver,” Natsu greeted him enthusiastically, “Follow me, your daughter is with my coworker.” 

Natsu led both men to the break room where Cana was asleep on a small sofa with Mira watching over her. He returned to the bar, not being able to leave it unattended for long. 

“Is she okay?” Silver asked not able to see if Cana had acquired any new injuries since she had left the house. He winced when he saw how bad her eye looked. 

"She's just asleep, she was a bit restless, but she seems to have calmed down now," Mira smiled at Silver. 

“Darts, I’m gonna have to call you back,” Silver tilted his head as he watched Mira do something in Cana’s phone before putting it into her purse. “She’s fine, she’s right in front of me.” 

He listened for a second before replying, “Fine, fine.” He hung up, taking a quick picture and sending it to his worried partner before putting his phone in his pocket. 

“Thank you so much for calling me, we were so worried,” Silver gushed, arms already aching to pick Cana up and take her home. 

"She comes here a lot, so I wanted to make sure she was okay," Mira smiled sweetly watching as Silver grabbed his car keys and tossed them to the younger man before picking Cana up. They all beamed as Cana snuggled up to him without waking up. 

"Let's go home," Silver told the boy, and they shared a look that intrigued Mira as if it was something new to them. 

She followed them out of the break room and watched them leave, noticing that Cana's brother made a point of saying goodbye to Natsu. 

She took her place behind the bar, and Natsu immediately asked her, "Is it always like this?" 

“Nah, it’s usually quite dull.” 

“I’m kind of bummed, I never got a chance to ask for his number.” 

"I don't know, maybe I'll put in a good word for you," Mira grinned at him mischievously and when he gave her a puzzled look she giggled, "I may have added myself to her Contacts list." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Ok I know I said drabbles and I am somewhat aware of what this means and that this is in no shape or form one. I try, it’s just, words happen. I hope you still like it! Also I thought it would be easier to find a picture with Mira and Cana in a bar but who knew? The crappy edit was done by me.


	4. I Hope People Can Change (Cana&Juvia, GrayxNatsu)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juvia had lost who she was, and Cana was determined to help her find her way back to the kickass mage she had once been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** I hope people can change  
>  **Pairing(s):** Juvia & Cana, Gray x Natsu

Of all the so-called FairyTail Brats Cana Alberona had been a member of the guild the longest. At first, with no other kids to interact with, she had been content to sit and watch, not sure what to expect from the people that had taken her in. They were an odd bunch for sure, but she liked watching them, as she tried to figure out what these people had that her mother hadn't. Why would her father choose this life instead of one with them? It was a question that kept her up at night. She just didn't understand it. 

She had tried to talk to Gildarts several times since she'd joined, but every time she got his attention Cana froze, never knowing how to bring up such a weighted topic. Saying, "Hey, I'm your kid" to someone like Gildarts Clive just didn't cut it. 

All she really knew about him were stories. Crazy stories, both about his abilities and his romantic exploits. Whether she wanted to or not those stories had created an insurmountable barrier between herself and her father. Larger than life did not even begin to describe Gildarts Clive and so she continued to watch, her yearning growing as her confidence plummeted. 

Other kids began to join, and as she saw what they could do, she began to concentrate on learning her magic and making friends. It was something she felt she could do, and her confidence soon began to improve, but she was still on the outside watching in. 

It was a role that continued all the way through adulthood, as she spent a significant amount of time at the guild drinking. You could learn a lot about people by watching them, almost as much as you did by talking to them, something else she had gotten better at. 

One of the things that she'd noticed was how one person could be an agent of change for another, sometimes without that person even seeing it. 

Erza had been quiet and very reserved as a child. It was understandable, considering what she had been through, not that she ever talked about it. Cana had wanted to be her friend, to help in some way and even though she'd hadn't been able to someone else had. 

Gray had somehow managed to get through to her, and slowly, Erza had started to change, to be more assertive and open to the others. Smiles became less uncommon, and once Mirajane had gotten there to challenge her as well, the metamorphosis from Erza the child to the woman they had come to know as Titania had begun, and Cana wouldn't have it any other way. 

Gray had also been changed by someone, in his case, Natsu. The Fire Dragon Slayer's constant taunts and challenges to the ice mage since the moment they'd met had created a strange and sometimes worrisome friendship between the two, but there was no denying that Gray was a lot happier now than he'd been when he'd first arrived at Fairy Tail. 

Jet and Droy had done the same for Levy and Wakaba for Macao after his wife left him. Cana could go on and on about how many times she'd seen it happen over the years. But she had never done it, never seen the need to really, not when there was always someone willing to step in to do it. 

The events of the Battle of Fairy Tail had changed that for her though. For the first time, she wanted to be that agent of change, and she knew for a fact no one else was going to step up this time. Why would they? No one except Freed had seen what she had seen, and even if they had Juvia did not make approaching her easy. Cana had been so moved by Juvia's sacrifice that she could still remember her words clearly. 

_I wanted to prove to the guild that there's no reason to doubt me, I love all of you. The Fairy Tail guild will always be my home._

Yet somehow Juvia had gone from the strong woman who uttered those words, to someone who cared about only one thing. Well, person, and that was a problem because no matter how much Juvia followed Gray around or showered her affection on him, he was never going to return her love. That ship had sailed years earlier, and it would likely never change. 

Juvia was only setting herself up for heartbreak, and Cana was really the only person to help. Even though the rest of the guild encouraged her, Cana was in the unique position to know what was actually going on. 

She had noticed years ago that Natsu and Gray were in a relationship. They tried to be coy about it, but she'd been watching them for too long not to notice the changes, the looks that lingered longer than they used to and the occasional subtle touches under the table. It was beautiful, and Cana was happy for her friends. The only thing she couldn't figure out was why they'd chosen to keep it a secret from their family, but it wasn't her place to out them and outside of a few snide comments here and there she had left them alone. 

But Juvia was blissfully unaware of all of this, and she had gotten to the point where she had isolated herself from the people she had claimed to love in a bid to claim Gray's love for herself. 

Cana had spent a good amount of time watching Juvia as well, and it was clear the girl did not see the same Gray the rest of them did. Who this Gray was that Juvia saw was a mystery to Cana, having known Gray most of her life and knowing he was none of the things Juvia declared. 

Like the others, Cana had thought it was cute at first. She'd thought it was a phase, a bit of harmless hero worship for the man that Juvia felt had single-handedly saved her from a life she abhorred, and so she hadn't interfered. But as months had gone by with Juvia's behavior and attitude towards her guildmates only getting worse, Cana began to get concerned. Where before Juvia had been strong and assertive, now she was continually redefining herself as she struggled to find something that would gain her Gray's attention. 

And gain Gray's attention she had, but not in the way she wanted. Gray was a very private person. He was not someone who liked to be the center of attention, content to sit quietly and listen to his guildmates or brawl with Natsu or Elfman if he was in the mood for a bit of fun. But lately Cana had noticed how he tensed up the moment Juvia entered the guild, almost as if he were expecting an attack, and in a way, Cana supposed that's what it must feel like for him to be put in the spotlight, or to have his personal space invaded continuously. 

It was clear that Juvia made Gray uncomfortable and as much as he tried to be patient with the situation, Cana could tell he was nearing his limit, and so was Natsu. It must be putting a strain on their relationship, especially if Juvia followed Gray all the time, and they were still determined to keep their relationship a secret. 

Simply put, Juvia had lost who she was, and Cana was determined to help her find her way back to the kickass mage she had once been. Hopefully, before she was put in a situation where she would have to face Gray or even worse a pissed off Natsu. 

But how? How could she get the water mage to realize what she was doing and ease her back to who she had been before this unhealthy obsession had taken hold of her? 

The only thing she could think of was to expose Natsu and Gray's relationship to Juvia, but that felt wrong. They had their reasons for being secretive, and it was not her place to go against them. So she decided to wait until Team Natsu was away on a mission, that way she could be assured of Juvia's attention. 

Cana spent the rest of the afternoon thinking about Juvia and what had impressed her about her while she drank her usual amounts of alcohol, the empty barrels piling on the floor beside her. 

The following morning Natsu and Gray were sparring playfully, making Erza declare that if they had so much excess energy, she would find them all a job to go on. Despite Lucy's complaints, she immediately went to the Request Board and grabbed a job, handing it to Mira before dragging her teammates out the door. 

Juvia arrived about twenty minutes later, entering the guild with a hopeful expression that soon turned gloomy when she realized her beloved wasn’t there. Cana decided she should take advantage of the opportunity she’d just been given. 

“Hey Juvia,” She called out to the water mage, noticing the suspicion on Juvia’s face at the attention, “What are you up to today?” 

When Cana did not move from her stool, Juvia grudgingly made her way over to her, sitting on a nearby stool. 

“Juvia doesn’t know yet,” Juvia replied thoughtfully. She remained quiet for a few minutes before asking, “Do you know where Gray-sama is? 

“He left with his team on a job a while ago,” Cana answered honestly, “Would you like a drink?” 

"It's much too early to drink," Juvia responded, making no attempt to disguise her disdain. 

Cana shrugged with a smile, “Never too early for me.” 

She wasn't really sure how to do this, the others made it look so easy, but she didn't know what to do or what to say to get the conversation going. Usually, Cana could talk about anything, but Juvia didn't really look too thrilled to be there, and Cana was nervous the whole thing would backfire on her. _Come on, Cana, think._

"Hey, do you want to go for a walk? I heard it was supposed to be a nice day out today," Cana suggested, thinking a walk around Magnolia might be less stressful, it would also keep her away from the temptation of drinking the day away. She knew she needed to be sober if this was to have any chance of working. 

“Juvia supposes,” Juvia replied without much enthusiasm. 

"Come on, it will be fun!" Cana chirped hoping it would be true. She got up and led them outside heading towards South Gate Park, which was always pretty in the Spring. 

“What was it like to live in Oak Town?” Cana asked, remembering that Juvia had lived there while she had been a member of Phantom Lord. 

“It was rainy and gloomy, everything was gloomy before Juvia met Gray-sama.” 

“Uhm, did you date anyone?” 

"Juvia dated a fire mage named Bora, but he grew tired of the rain, so he dumped her." 

"Bora?" Cana knew that name sounded familiar, and when she made the connection, she started laughing hysterically, "You dated the guy that tried to sell Lucy into slavery?" 

Juvia looked surprised although Cana heard her mutter something about love-rival before responding stiffly, “Juvia was not aware Bora did that.” 

"Oh yeah," Cana continued to laugh, "He tried to impersonate Natsu, it did not end well." 

"But Bora looks nothing like Natsu," Juvia sounded puzzled, but then she laughed, "Bora was never very smart." 

Cana laughed along with her until she added, “Not like my Gray-sama.” 

Right, need to get her off the topic. “How do you like living in Magnolia so far?” 

"Juvia likes being able to see Gray-sama every day, and because she is happy, it doesn't rain as much." 

_Gray again, ugh, time to change the topic._ But no matter how many times Cana changed the topic conversation inevitably returned to Juvia's favorite subject. Cana was getting aggravated, and she really wanted a drink. It irked her to realize that not once had Juvia asked a question about her or any of the others, nor had she ever spoken about herself in any way that was independent of Gray. 

This was ridiculous and so much worse than she'd feared, Fairy Tail was all about friendship, about the bonds they had all forged together over the years. They were a group of misfits that had chosen each other to form a family of sorts, and they had welcomed this person with open arms, but it was like they didn't exist in her eyes. 

How could one person have changed her mind so much in such a short time? Cana was surprised to find that somewhere along the way she had changed their course. She recognized the path they had taken during the battle of Fairy Tail, the place where they had been trapped in Freed’s runes was just up ahead. 

When Juvia continued to go on about Gray, Cana found she’d had just about enough. 

“That’s enough!” She snapped at the water mage as she pulled at her hair, “For God’s sake Juvia, do you even hear yourself? Gray this and Gray that. He’s all you talk about!” 

Juvia became quiet, her eyes staring at Cana with a hurt expression that made her immediately regret her outburst. Juvia turned to leave, but Cana grabbed her arm to stop her. She pointed at their location. 

"Do you see where we are?" Cana pleaded, needing for the girl to see, "Do you even remember what happened here?" 

“Of course Juvia remembers, this is where we fought Freed.” 

"Yes!" Cana said happily, "Yes, it is, but do you remember what you said to us?" 

“Juvia doesn’t know what you mean, Juvia did her duty.” 

"Duty?" Cana repeated, sad that Juvia had forgotten how impressive her actions had truly been, "No Juvia, you didn't do your duty. You sacrificed yourself for the guild, for all of us. Not for Gray, for all of us. That's when I knew for sure you were one of us. Only a Fairy Tail wizard would do something that reckless and stupid." 

Juvia studied her, a frown marring her features as if she were trying to understand what Cana was saying, what she wanted from her. 

“We’re a family Juvia, and sure a lot of us are annoying as hell, but every single person in our guild is as important as the next. It doesn’t matter how powerful they are, even Laxus finally learned that.” 

“I understand you feel strongly about Gray, but you can’t focus on him to the exclusion of all others. That’s not what being in a guild is about, hell it’s not even what being in love is about.” 

"If you want to take Gray for yourself, Juvia will not stand for it." Whether she realized it or not Juvia had adopted a fighting stance. 

Cana stared at the water mage in disbelief, "Are you even listening to me? Juvia, not every girl in the guild is a rival for Gray's affection. Most of us see him as an annoying brother, to be honest. We're your friends, or we want to be, but you won't let us in." 

"You're an amazingly strong mage, and your actions here proved that you're also a very strong woman. That's the Juvia you should be, not whatever you think Gray will like. If there's something I've learned over the years, it's that you have to be happy with yourself before you can even try to make someone else happy." 

And it was true, it was the biggest reason why she had yet to tell her father who she was. She wanted to be in a place where she felt he could be proud to call her his daughter. 

“What if Juvia doesn’t know who she is anymore?” Juvia said in a quiet voice as she looked at the ground. 

Cana knelt so she could look into Juvia's face, "Then you let your family help you figure it out. Let us in Juvia, we want to help. We love you, you said it before Fairy Tail will always be your home." 

“Juvia doesn’t know…” 

“Well, just promise me you’ll think about it at least.” 

Juvia kept looking at the ground before finally raising her head and giving Cana a small smile, “Alright, Juvia will think about it.” 

“And if I can give one last piece of advice, maybe give Gray a chance to be your friend on his terms.” 

Juvia's lips tightened, but she didn't reply. 

“Do you want to go down by the river, it’s such a nice day maybe we can dip our feet in?” 

“Juvia would like that.” 

xxx 

"I don't want to hear your excuses, you stupid dragon," Gray growled as he pinned Natsu underneath him. They had just returned from their job and had raced to their spot, Gray having beaten Natsu for once, "I won fair and square, and you said the winner could pick any prize they wanted." 

"Gray, we're in public, and there's water nearby, you know I won't be able to smell her," Natsu reminded him as he tried to push his boyfriend off. 

“I don’t care, it’s been ages since we’ve been able to be alone,” Gray complained before leaning down and claiming Natsu’s lips hungrily. 

Natsu made another token effort to resist but was soon too distracted by the intensity of Gray's kiss to care, he was soon returning it and nudging Gray to let go of his arms. As soon as they were free, he wrapped them around his boyfriend, hands moving as he caressed the hard muscles of Gray's backside. 

Distracted as they were neither man heard the muffled gasps or the accompanying running steps. They did hear Cana yelling out Juvia's name, and they felt the drops of rain that began as a gentle patter but soon turned into a downpour. They looked at each other worriedly as they realized they'd been caught. 

“Shit!” Gray punched the patch of sand by Natsu’s head. 

“Shit!” Natsu agreed wholeheartedly. 

“Now everyone is going to find out,” Gray stated unnecessarily. 

Natsu remained quiet for a minute then shrugged, “Maybe it’s time, we’d been getting ready to tell people before Juvia showed up.” 

Gray stared at Natsu, trying to gauge whether he was really okay with this and when he could sense no hesitation in his boyfriend, he smiled. "Okay, let's go." 

“Are you okay with having to face Juvia?” Natsu asked, the worry on his face making Gray smile. 

Gray wasn't pleased with the situation, but there was no getting out of it, "We knew this would happen eventually, let's just go get it over with." 

They kissed one last time before getting up and making their way to the guild hall hand in hand, neither one relishing having to tell Erza that they’d hidden something from her for two years. 

Xxx 

"Juvia! Wait, Juvia!" Cana chased after her realizing once again that she needed to exercise more and drink less. Juvia was surprisingly fast on her feet, which was impressive, considering she was crying. Then again her body _was_ made of water, well more than usual anyway. 

Juvia had finally stopped in front of the guild hall turning to glare at Cana and yell accusingly, "You said you were my friend, you took Juvia there to see them, didn't you?" 

"No!," Cana protested, "I told you, they were out on a job. How was I supposed to know they were there?" 

“But you did know about them, didn’t you?” 

Cana didn’t want to lie, and besides the cat was most definitely out of the bag. “I did know, but no one else does. I just wanted to see you back to the way you were, and maybe I was trying to prepare you, I don’t know. I’ve never tried to do this before. Usually, I just sit and watch,” Cana said sadly. 

"Why? Why is Juvia so important to you?" Juvia asked through her tears, and she sounded so lost it broke Cana's heart. 

“What do you mean why?’ Cana tried to wipe Juvia’s tears away but quickly stopped, realizing it was pointless with all the rain. “I told you stupid, you’re my friend and my family. I love you, and I want to see you happy.” 

"Juvia doesn't know how to be happy, she never has, that's the problem." 

“Then we’ll help you figure it out, but we can’t do that if you don’t let us in.” 

The guild doors opened, and people started coming out, wanting to check out what was wrong. Soon Juvia found herself surrounded by a worried Lucy, Erza, and Levy. Macao was asking her what was wrong and if he had to go beat up Gray. More and more mages came out, and Cana stepped back, letting them smother Juvia in their affection, willing her to see what she'd been trying to tell her. 

There was nothing more for her to do. Cana was a tad disappointed, nothing had gone the way she'd hoped but she'd tried her best, and she could only hope that Juvia would consider her words. 

They would all be there for her if only she would let them. Just as they would be there for Gray and Natsu when they finally showed up. After all, Fairy Tail was a family, and that's what families did. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I officially give up, I can’t drabble. This is not meant to hate on Juvia, in all honesty, it’s how I wish the manga had been handled. That moment in the Battle of Fairy Tail was such a goddess moment for Juvia. She was truly at her best and I really wish she’d been allowed to keep that personality. She would have been a much stronger character. I purposefully kept this gen because I didn’t wan to take away from Cana’s motivation by their being a perceived ulterior motive on her part.


	5. Your secret is safe, I won’t say a word (GrayxNatsu)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gray had been beside himself since he'd realized Natsu had snuck out of the guild to face Zeref on his own. He was furious that his boyfriend would take such a stupid risk, and he was terrified he might never see him again. Even worse, Gray had no idea how to find him. All he could do was wait and as minute after minute ticked by his thoughts turned more desperate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Your secret is safe, I won’t say a word”  
> Pairing: NatsuxGray
> 
> This image is used with permission from the artist [@x-thekid](https://x-thekid.tumblr.com) .Here is the link to her original [post](https://x-thekid.tumblr.com/post/182480010614/i-swear-it-ill-protect-you-until-the-very) . If you like her fanart please let her know, she’s an incredible artist!
> 
> I’ve written this for my friend [jaciserigala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaciSerigala/pseuds/JaciSerigala) , I really hope you like it! I was thinking of that conversation we had.

_That idiot!_

Gray had been beside himself since he'd realized Natsu had snuck out of the guild to face Zeref on his own. He was furious that his boyfriend would take such a stupid risk, and he was terrified he might never see him again. Even worse, Gray had no idea how to find him. All he could do was wait and as minute after minute ticked by his thoughts turned more desperate. 

The idea that he might never again be able to share in fiery kisses or feel comfort in the arms of the man he loved was not one he was okay with. They’d just begun finally dealing with their grief over losing their fathers, Gray could not, would not lose Natsu too. 

He was shocked when he heard Natsu's voice in his head, it sounded different, sadder, older. More importantly, Natsu didn't have telepathy, but although the voice sounded different, there was an underlying quality to it that was undoubtedly Natsu. 

_Gray, can you come outside?_

Gray didn't question the voice, too relieved to know Natsu was still alive, and it didn't speak again. He ran outside hoping to find Natsu waiting but instead there was only Happy. Gray looked around to make sure, and when he saw no sign of his Flame Brain, he focused on Happy instead. He noticed the little blue Exceed's paws were singed black, and Gray's panic returned. There was no way Natsu would let something happen to Happy, unless…. 

'Happy, where's Natsu?" 

The Exceed looked like he was ready to cry, whether from the pain he was in or something else Gray didn’t know. 

"You have to come with me," Happy's expression was heartbreaking, and in the back of his mind Gray had a sinking feeling he knew what this might be about, "You have to talk to him, please Gray!" 

“Take me to him,” Was all Gray said, his mind racing as it tried to figure out what could have happened. 

Happy grabbed him by his coat, which he was somehow still wearing and took to the air, trying not to complain about the pain he was surely feeling. The flight was not long, Happy flying as fast as he was able, his urgency palpable. Just what had Natsu gotten himself into this time? 

They landed in a small forest not too far away from Magnolia and Gray ran to Natsu as soon as he landed. 

"Of all the stupid, idiotic things you have ever done," Gray began to chastise his lover, his words dying down as soon as he saw the anguish on Natsu's face, dried tears marking a visible trail down his cheeks, and on his cheek, there was a new scar. This was serious. 

He felt the familiar stirring of his devil slayer magic that he’d been trying to puzzle out since they’d had it out after Avatar and once again he tried to ignore it. 

"Natsu?" Gray rushed to embrace him, remembering his earlier fear that he might never be able to do so again and that's when he felt the hard rectangular bump between their torsos. He stepped back in surprise, looking down to see Natsu hugging a book against his stomach, a book that seemed vaguely familiar. 

“Natsu?” He cried out again, not capable of coming up with any other words, his mind too busy to be of any help. 

“Take this,” Natsu handed the book over to him, “You’re the only one I can trust with this.” 

Gray accepted the tome and inspected it, he read the word END scrawled on its cover but instead of the excitement he'd thought he'd feel at finally having it in his possession, there was only a deep sense of dread when he saw the hole that was marring it. "Where did you find this?" 

“Promise me you’ll never open it, Gray,” Natsu’s eyes glowed fiercely, making them shine as bright as emeralds. 

Gray was about to protest that he couldn't do that, that he'd promised his father he would kill END when he felt the magic surge again and finally asked, "Where did you get that scar?" 

“Never mind that, just promise me you won’t ever open it.” 

“Natsu, I--” 

“Gray, please,” Natsu whimpered, his eyes begging Gray to agree to his request. 

“Alright, I promise, now can we talk about what happened?” 

“I’m sorry, I have to go,” Natsu wrapped his arms around Gray, tighter than he ever had before and Gray could feel the wetness on his shoulders. 

“Natsu, you’re scaring me.” 

Natsu let go and tried to smile up at him, but it was forced, and after a moment spent staring at Gray's face, he leaned in and kissed him with a desperation that had never been there, not even in their most intimate moments. Much too soon, he pulled away. "No matter what happens, never forget... I love you, Ice Princess." 

And just like that he was gone, Happy had grabbed Natsu and flown him away leaving Gray to utter _And_ _I love you_ to the trees, but he knew with his enhanced hearing, Natsu heard him too. 

Gray looked back down at the book he was cradling against him, the one that he'd wanted to destroy but had now become his most prized possession, and he cried at the unfairness of their lives. Of course Natsu would be END, everything that had happened to them in their lives had inevitably led them to this. He made a quick decision, there was really no other to be made. 

_I’m sorry, Silver_

As he covered the book in a coating of ice, being careful to not infuse it with any of his devil slayer magic, he thought as strongly as he could, in case Natsu could somehow hear him. 

_Your secret is safe, I won’t say a word._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Drops some angst and runs away, but hey only 1K this time!


	6. I Don't Want to Be Your Secret Anymore (Erza x Mirajane)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She looked around to see who was in the guild at the moment and froze when she saw Jellal sitting at a table with Erza. They were talking and laughing, Erza playing with her hair in a way that Mira instantly recognized as her being nervous. Mira couldn’t help but notice that Jellal’s hand was covering Erza’s and her girlfriend had not pulled away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “I don’t want to be your secret anymore”  
> Pairing: Mira x Erza

Mira entered the guild holding a pink box in her arms. She was humming to herself, looking forward to the expression on her girlfriend’s face when she saw that Mira had bought her a strawberry cake from the new bakery that had opened up only a few days earlier. 

She placed the box on the counter behind the bar wanting to keep it safe from an impromptu brawl or any stray magic. You never knew what might happen once you set foot inside the Fairy Tail guild. 

She looked around to see who was in the guild at the moment and froze when she saw Jellal sitting at a table with Erza. They were talking and laughing, Erza playing with her hair in a way that Mira instantly recognized as her being nervous. Mira couldn’t help but notice that Jellal’s hand was covering Erza’s and her girlfriend had not pulled away. 

She felt like she’d been sucker punched. She knew they had agreed to keep their relationship a secret but even so, Erza should know better than to let Jellal of all people touch her like that. 

It was bad enough to watch Lucy flirting with Erza, but this was torture because she knew Erza still had some feelings for Jellal and it made her wonder if the reason they had to keep their relationship a secret was that Erza was keeping herself available. 

Mira turned away, her temper flaring as she opened the box she had so lovingly carried around town and roughly stabbed the cake inside, serving it into plates and walking over to their table. 

She slammed the plates on the table in front of Erza and Jellal causing the cakes to flop on their side, some of the frosting flying off the plate and covering the joined hands that were still above the table. Erza looked up with a smile, not seeming to notice Mira’s anger. 

“There you are!” 

Mira didn’t reply only turned and returned to her place behind the bar. She began to wipe the bar aggressively. 

“What’s the matter with you?” Cana asked putting the barrel she was drinking down beside her. 

“Nothing, just nothing,” Mira fumed as she cleaned some more. 

“Riiiight,” Cana grinned, “Well, I’m here if nothing suddenly turns into something.” 

Mira nodded absently, still intent on watching Erza and Jellal. At least they’d stopped laughing. She could see Erza talking to Jellal, her cheeks burning red and it made her even more furious, Erza was only supposed to do that for _her_. 

She went into the kitchen, knowing that if she didn’t calm down soon she might say or do something she would regret. She was jealous and it was making her think crazy. Erza wouldn’t betray her, and friends held hands for all sorts of reasons. 

She heard the door open behind her but didn’t turn figuring it was Cana coming to check on her. So she was surprised when she felt arms wrap around her middle and familiar red tresses drape over her shoulders. 

“Have I done something to make you angry with me?” Erza asked, her tone concerned. 

Mira freed herself from Erza’s embrace, turning to look at her. She frowned at her girlfriend. “I saw you with Jellal and I got jealous.” 

“Jealous?” Erza laughed but stopped when she realized Mira was very serious. 

“Is he why you don’t want people to know about us?“ Mira hated how pathetic she sounded but she had to know. 

“Jellal?” Mira was surprised to hear Erza laugh, at first it was a tinkle like the sound of a bell but it quickly grew to giggles and Mira found herself smiling despite her confusion. 

Once she’d gotten herself under control Erza explained, “Mira, the only reason I don’t want to tell people about us is that I don’t want anyone to come after you to get to me. I just want to keep you safe, at least until your magic is more stable.” 

“I can take care of myself Erza, and even if I couldn’t I know everyone here would have my back.” Mira protested, “I don’t want to be your secret anymore.” 

Erza searched Mira’s eyes, looking for any sliver of hesitation and when she couldn’t find any she grinned mischievously. 

“Alright then, I know exactly how to do it!” 

Erza grabbed Mira by the arm and dragged her over to the table she had been sharing with Jellal, the grin never leaving her face. 

“Jellal, I’d like you to meet my fiancée.” 

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt immediately made me think of this moment in Tartaros and is what gave me the idea to try this out.


End file.
